ApocalypseStuck
by or-so-help-me
Summary: Your name is John Egbert, and it's the end of the world. Well, technically, the end of half the population of Earth. Same difference. Right? Yes, ApocalypseStuck. I do not know or care how many times it's been done before, it's happening again. Rated T for swearing, violence, and possible make outs.
1. Prologue

**Hello all! This is the beginning of a (hopefully) pretty long-running series. It was based off a group chat that was absolutely beautiful, and most of what happened is in here. I do not know nor do I care how many times this has been done before :D**

**I, sadly, do not own any characters in this story.**

**~0~8~0~**

Your name is John Egbert, and you are trying to remind yourself to keep running.

But really, what's the point? You just saw half your family get ripped apart by zombies. You should just throw yourself down on the ground right now and wait for them to find you too. It would definitely be better than trying to survive without them, right? Right?

You stop and think about it. But you are too scared. You are a wimp and a baby and an awful, horrible, human being, but you are too scared. So you keep running. You keep running, and you cry.

_Baby. _Your older brother's voice chants in your head. _What a baby. Couldn't even take my hand. Could've come with me y'know. Could've made off into the woods and lived together, but no. You were too scared of the 'monsters' standing in front of you. What a baby._

Your grip on the blue backpack slung over your shoulder tightens. _I am NOT A BABY!_ _YOU were the one who ran off and left me to die! If you were a TRUE brother, you would've helped me! You would've saved me! You would've found a way! I could be dead right now for all you know, and you didn't even try to help me._

Now you're having fights with an imaginary voice in your head. Way to go, John, keep it up. That's how you keep your sanity during the motherfucking apocalypse. Good job.

You sigh and slow to a walk. Should be enough distance now. Between you and the rest of your, now undead, family. You start to tear up again, but your self-indulgent is cut short the moment it starts by your foot being ripped from underneath you. A trident is pointed inches from you face. You gulp.

Your name is John Egbert and you are now dangling upside down.

**~0~8~0~**

**Phew! Okay, prologue DONE! Constructive criticism would be incredibly appreciated, as I am still new to publishing my fics! Also, I'm sorry if the spacing is off, I write in Word and cannot stand everything being smushed together.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A young female voice cackles as you struggle against gravity and a very tight knot. "Someone was trying to steal our supplies, huh?" This stills you. Supplies?

"What?" You try your best to turn to face the sound of the voice. "I wasn't trying to steal anything. I was running away from zombies!"

"You mean chompers?"

"Zombies, chompers, whatever. The point is I was running away, and NOT trying to steal anything!" You really hope she believes you. Getting impaled on a trident is definitely not on your list of "Acceptable Ways to Die." You manage to get the rope twisted around so that you're facing her, and you're met with a surprising sight. She's a girl, about two to three years older than you, with long black braids and glasses.

She ponders this for a minute, straightening up and pulling the trident away from your face. "Alright, I guess I'll trust you a little bit. But _only_ a little bit." She warns as she yanks expertly on the knot keeping your foot in place, and you fall face first onto the ground, collapsing with a groan. "What's your name, kid?"

"John. John Egbert." You sit up and dust the dirt off your face and clothes.

"And where are your parents, John?" You freeze and look up at her with tear-filled eyes. She understands immediately. "Do you need a place to stay?" She asks quietly and puts a hand on your shoulder comfortingly.

"Yes." You manage to choke out.

"Okay, follow me." She hauls you to your feet. "Me and some others started a camp. All our families are dead too." She adds quietly.

"Well, welcome to the apocalypse." To your surprise, she laughs.

"You're pretty funny, kid. My name's Meenah. Meenah Peixes." You give her a polite smile. "Welcome to camp!" She steps aside and gestures grandly at the opening in the middle of the forest where the few survivors had set up. There were maybe six in all, all under the age of twenty.

"You're all kids."

"Yep. No parents to speak of anymore, remember?" She brushes it off as she strides over to the campfire that seemed to be the central meeting area. "Look what I found, everyone!" She holds out an arm and gestures for you to join her. "A new kid! His name's John. John Egbert." As you join her you see a girl with a wavy mop of hair look up to her at the sound of your name, and then to you.

"John?" She springs up and bounds over to you and you realize with a start that it's Aradia Megido, one of your friends from high school.

"Aradia!" You tackle her and pull her close. "Oh my God, Aradia, your parents?" She stifles a sob and nods against your shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry."

She pulls back and wipes away a few tears. "It's okay. And I'm sorry for your loss too. Where's-…Jade?" She looks around, as if expecting her to come out of the tree line shouting 'Surprise!' any minute. You meet her eyes and shake your head, and her eyes widen as she pulls you back in and wails against your shoulder. She and Jade were always a little closer than most, and you hate to see her heartbroken. Trying to keep her upright, you stagger over to a log and sit down on it, Aradia still clinging to you.

"It's…alright, Aradia." You pat her back and try not to tear up yourself, but it's no use. You hold on to each other for support as you sob.

Meenah clears her throat and tries to draw everyone's attention back to her, and for that you are grateful. "So, John's obviously going to be staying with us from now on, so try and treat him kindly. Now," She throws her trident down next to her and claps her hands together, "News?"

"We got soap from the drug store, along with more first aid supplies and band aids." A young girl with short, black hair offers, and Meenah gives her a grin.

"Good! We'll add those to the infirmary station."

"Already done." A lanky boy with a curly mop brown hair grumbles as he draws in the dirt with a stick. Meenah's eye twitches in annoyance.

"Thank you, Gamzee." She replies, trying to hide said annoyance, but obviously doing a very bad job, as he scoffs and goes back to ignoring her. "Anything else?" She rolls her eyes and addresses the rest of the camp.

"Yeah!" Comes a shout from inside a tent. "We got some booze on the way back!" You stare wide-eyed as a platinum blonde boy, known as none other than Dave Strider, comes stumbling out of the opening, holding a bottle of beer in one hand. "And will someone please tell me what all this crying is about?" He gestures wildly as he takes another swig.

Meenah rolls her eyes again and plants her fists on her hips. "Dave, we found a new kid, and he knew Aradia, so they were crying about the loss of their parents and friends. Perfectly normal. And put the beer down."

His ears perk up at the mention of Aradia. "He knew Aradia?" He scans across the campfire quickly until his eyes land on you. "Oh, God, Egbert? Is that you?" He groans.

You grind your teeth together as you reply, "Yes, David. It's me."

"I hoped it would be someone useful. Like Eridan. Or Sollux."

"How are they_ any more useful than me_?" You ask incredulously and immediately, Aradia starts to sob again. Oh shit, you forgot that Sollux and Aradia were dating.

"That's how." He points at Aradia and stumbles away. You stare his back down as he manages to make his way back inside the tent.

Your name is John Egbert, and you fucking hate your best friend's brother.

**~0~8~0~**

**Oh lord, why am I doing this, I am a terrible writer D: I apologize if Meenah's OOC, but in all honesty, I haven't completely met her in the comic yet, and at this point, I'm not even going off the RPer I was with. Ugh. Sorry. **

**I only have the first two chapters done, so bear with me. This is a quick, impatient upload. **


End file.
